I bet thats not even your natural hair colour 5
by emmalouisemcalorum
Summary: Hey guys thats chap 5 please review enjoy


Chapter 5

Its for me oliver and luke to know!

Sitting at her vaninty mirror and doing her a routine beauty regime was one of louisa's past times a favourite one of hers. While taking of her eye make up she noticed the bags under her big green eyes she was under a massive amount of stress.

1. Her boyfriend

2. Her boy was a gay friend

3. Studying for her owls.

4. Showchoir

5. And trying to acheive the perfect liquid line

It was all quite stressfull. Sleep was her favourite past time most of all and she felt it was most needed and she didnt want to use her voice as most of the time she found it to be quite afraid of losing it.

She was brushing her hair and tying it into a rope braid and descened the stairs to meet luke and instead meet oliver.

What are you doing this evening ? Asked louisa

What so i can sit while you and luke talk about some musical - replied oliver

Oliver what the f*** has gotten into you ?

Oh come of it louisa you either spend time with luke and if you arent with him its musical and choir pratice.

Its show choir not amateur hour shouted louisa in defence and with you its quidditch and plays and fyi incase you havent noticed lukes gay im sorry look il make time for us come on please.

Louisa put on her cutest puppy dog eyes which she used to minipulate her parents when things didnt go her way.

Ok fine fine and oliver pulled her in close to his chest and kissed her for a long time.

They both decended and left fred weasley sat in one of the chairs in the common room and thought trouble in paradise.

At this point george descended the stairs his twin thought right moment right time

Georgie you want some gossip ?

Fred when do we gossip and what is it ?

Guess who had a huge fight ?

Oliver and louisa see i told you mate it wont last.

The next morning louisa sat stirring her coffee and oliver sat with his arm around her shoulder it was if nothing had happened and the fight didnt happen.

Alright you 2 said fred as he entered the great hall

Yeah everthings amazing replied oliver with a stupid grin on his face

I've got to go walk me to class said louisa to oliver

See you guys said oliver and walked hand in hand with louisa

Alright spill it what in the name of merlin happened last time i saw them they were on the verge of breaking up said fred to luke

Luke told fred they talked it out amoung other things and raised his eyebrow and winked and said thats all you get from me and raised his right hand and swore on Channel he wouldnt tell anymore.

Look i have poitions and If im late snape will kill me faster than brittney spears can shave her head again just let oliver and louisa be.

And luke left and fred sat and played with his food and george entered the room.

George - did you do mc gonicagles homework ?

Fred- barley did you see louisa

George - louisa and oliver all loved up

Fred - well they are boyfriend snd girlfriend

George - yeah suppose but they were fighting alot

Classes were compulsory until 3.30pm until students went to common room which the sorting hat had sorted them into.

The gryfindoor common room was buzzing , music playing students studying so on and so forth.

Louisa was working on homework for flitwick. George watched her as she wrote intently and thought holy shit im in a pickle she's pretty ,smart scratch that not pretty or smart shes intelligent and beautiful whatbthe f*** has oliver got that i havent.

He made a list of what he and oliver had

We both play quidditch

Were both smart though im smarter

Well he has more experince with the girls well we have the same amount of experince even i got to second with katie bell oh no it was mirranda hattleback.

He walked to were louisa was sitting

Hey whats so intersting about charms shouldnt you be with oliver not listening to him talk about qudditch.

no i have to focus and clearly and thats not all we talk about

Well what do you to talk about ?

Thats not for you to know its for only me oliver and luke to know.


End file.
